Jade
by Widows
Summary: KiGo.If only she had known that this encounter would be there last in what had seemed to be forever, Time had flown by them, Seperated by distances, there long awaited meeting leads to some awkweird Situations.


**Jade**

"Wade, I need clearance on the retinal scanner up ahead as soon as possible!"

Announced Kim Possible, quickly approaching there target.

"Gotcha KP!"

"Ron shut close the terminal access valve as soon as we get inside!"

"Gotcha KP!"

"Thanks guys, lets make this fast, I got homework to attend to."

**---Later that day---**

"Humph, I'm beat!"

Kim stalked onto the bed and collapsed within seconds.

"Tell me about it!" announced Ron, quickly entering the girls room.

" What's the deal with these villains don't they have any respect for our daily common lives?!

"Uh Ron…this is our par of our _Common lives,_ emphasis on common."

"well excuse me, its not everyday they attack _Five _times."

"Six is a charm." Kim sighed and gazed at her ceiling, casting glances at nothing in particular.

"Kim, you ok there bud?"

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Oh come on Kim don't go spacing out on me just yet."

"Nah, I'm just thinking…"

"About what?"

"Well…there's only a couple villains left on the list of _The Obvious. _So I'm guessing who comes next..."

"That's pretty obvious, I'd say its just about that time."

"Yup." She sighed. "I'm just tired of this, these missions been kind of boring lately don't you think?"

"yeah…I guess so…"

"Yeah…"

"Hey! Since when did you think this was _fun _Anyways?" Ron asked surprised at her choosing of words.

"Hehe, yeah about that" She fiddled nervously. Just then the communicator started beeping.

_Saved by the bell. _She thought.

Ron stared at her unconvincingly, and shrugged it off like with no importance.

" What's the Sitch Wade." Announced Kim while flipping the communicator open to reveal her friend and loyal assistant.

"Take a guess."

"About time!" Said Kim sounding eager for the second time that day.

"Huh? Anyways Kim the location is at the High bridge Construction site, currently being built by members of the Go-City Travel Agency."

"What's the problem?"

"Well they have reason to believe, that someone's been watching them for quite some time, the location they specified being the Global administrative building of , Romerra Corvo, Leader of the…Desolats…"

"Desolats?"

Umm…Yeah, I'm running a background check…"

"Guess its not who we thought it was huh Kim?" claimed Ron, sounding a bit disappointed himself.

She Snickered. "I think it's to early to s"-

"Kim, I got something…it seems there a big crime syndicate…professional so to speak transported from Italy!"

"Italy!?" What are they doing here?

"Well, they came here claiming they needed to expand there business further, and are under the claim of the company, Maschera Femminile.

"Ok, ok, slow down there Wade, first of all why the name Desolats, Second, what does Maschera Fem…whatever mean?

"Right, well the name comes from a highly organized Mafia branch, who trace back as far as…it sais here they began there organization in the late 1980's…"

"Ok call me a rookie, but isn't that rather fast for an organization as big as you say, to move up the food chain so fast?"

"Who knows…anyways regarding the name Desolats, It evolves from the Italian word Desolato, meaning desolate or… God forsaken..."

_That doesn't sound very pleasant… _Thought Kim as her mind drifted.

" Also the company name means, Feminine Mask…not quite sure myself, but it is a really popular fashion brand in Italy!

"Ok thanks for the info Wade where on it!"She kicked on the sneakers that she had quickly kicked off when entering the room.

"Um..Kim…is everything ok?" _Someone seems rather moody._

"huh, oh must be that darn energy drink, hehe…"

"Riiiiight, Anyways keep in touch if you need anymore info on these goons. I'll try to look more into it for you."

"Please and thank you Wade." Said Kim shutting off the communicator.

"Ron! Lets go!" Hollered Kim quickly slapping open the closest windows and leaping down just as fast.

"_Hehe…that energy drink huh?"_Thought Ron.

"Hey wait for me!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room was dark, the only lights where several feet below them, two figures waited patiently for there schemes to slowly come into being.

"Its been a while since we hung out, Shego."Spoke the lady in question, obviously foreign through the accent in her voice.

"So?"

"well…its already midnight so how about we forget about this for a bit and go hit a hotspot or something?"

"Not interested." She spoke with the same tone as her statement.

"Why so? Did you get old on me already?"

"As if."

"You should really knock off that bad girl attitude with me, we both know it wont get you anywhere here."

"Watch it! She hissed in a low dangerous tone."

"Whatever, back to the matter at hand." She said, tapping a button on the table panel."

"Do you think they've noticed us Shego?"

"Well…if they did notice us, then you'd know." She mused quietly to herself.

"Oh really now? And why exactly is that?"

"Just wait for it honey…just wait for it."

"Well in any case, come what come, I'll be ready." She chuckled a bit hysterically, which then evolved into a full grown laugh.

"That's the thing…you always _think_ your ready for this one." Shego whispered to herself.

"Anyways my patience grows thin, we have to commence our operation before I change my mind. Geraldo Lights!"

"Yes sir." Spoke a man unnoticed through the rooms dark features. Soon enough the lights where on, the room illuminated.

"Huh!? Who the hell this that?" She asked pointing to the cloaked figure that was now visibly within inches of the woman.

"_Who_ would be Kim Possible…nice to meetcha." She stated calmly, uncloaking her self as she spoke.

The woman in question turned to Shego as if expecting an answer and soon enough it came.

"What? I didn't warn you about her?" Said Shego sounding uninterested in the whole thing.

"Hence your first mistake Shego." Kim said rather disappointed, that she had never been mentioned.

"Yeah, Yeah, Don't push it Kim." She said, again sounding uninterested and pulling out her nail filer.

"Whatever… So…who's up for a spanking!?" She asked, her adrenaline seeping through with every second.

"I think I've heard enough _Kim Possible _, Geraldo, let us be gracious host and give our guest here, our most respective greetings.

"Yes sir." Whispered an anonymous voice, witch in turn had Kim Possible on high guard, She shifted into a defensive position.

"You coming Shego?" hollered the lady quickly approaching the window.

"Right behind you." Whispered Shego, running her way.

"Oh no you don't!" Hollered Kim, running after the two.

"Soon enough they descended from the 50 story building, moving in unison as they fell gracefully from the sky.

Kim had tried to go after them, but was held back by an unnatural force, that pushed her back onto the ground. The thing in question was a man, apparently in his late 40's. He had a sinister look within his features, and was smiling just as so.

"_I should've brought Ron to deal with this poop._" She sighed

The two falling from the sky landed just as they plunged, in complete unison. No parachutes or anything of the like where used. Instead they landed, both feet on the ground, Causing a slight quake in the ground at there stop.

"Well, lets just get this over with, first off, Cider!

"Who the he- oh who would've guessed."

A fast incoming vehicle quickly approached them from the distance, They continued walking its way.

**Meanwhile**

"I'm guessing you wouldn't let me just go and chase after those two would you?"

"Perhaps, If you where to answer a question for me."

"Answer to what?" _I don't have time for this_

"can you define those in your life and characterize them as such?"

"What…Of course I can.." _whatever that means_

"That is all, you may go."

"What…That's it! No fighting or anything?" She asked bewilderedly

"No, I am a gentlemen of 48 years old, although I am sure I can take you down, you are much to young to know what you are doing, as I do not blame you…I was once the same."

"Yuppers, anyways got to go!" She announced descending from the same window the others had done before her. Falling down she noticed a red Lamborghini slowly coming to a halt a few feet ahead of her.

_"Guess that's there ride_." She slipped her hands into her pocket and pulled out her grappling hook, quickly aiming it towards an advertising banner and made her way forward landing silently on the vehicle. She lowered herself.

_Guess, I'll have to hitch a ride as well._

She watched from above as the two passengers made there way onto the vehicle. Glancing around, to make sure everything was clear.

"_Ok__I guess that lady doesn't have that bad taste after __all__ guess maybe if I- woOh!"_

She held on tight as the ride quickly accelerated, and soon enough started to slow down once again. She figured she'd take this opportunity to call Ron and see if everything was ok at the construction site.

"flipping her communicator open she tapped a few buttons and waited. Soon enough her sidekicks face appeared on the monitor.

"Hey KP! What's up?"

"Ron is everything ok there? I think where heading over there right now, keep a close eye for a Blood red vehicle coming your way.

"Gotcha KP! Anything else?"

"Yup…can you knock off the gotcha KP part just for today? Please and thank you Ron." She turned off the communicator and slipped it back in her pockets.

Minutes had past and slowly she began to realize that she wasn't headed for the Construction site after all. Glancing around she watched for anything that would tell her just where they where headed, after several minutes she spotted one. The Sign Read out in Big Bold Blue letters.

**-Entering Go City-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Do I really have to put the disclamerz nowadayz? Anyways...I think this still could use a little buffing up (as always) I think that's why I need to learn Photoshop fast, I'm more of an (illustrator?) type, where I would like to make a couple pics so you can see where im coming from and such...anyways let me know what you think...I think I'm getting worst by the day lol. Share the KiGo love everyone till next time, L8Z :)


End file.
